


Daddy

by Loftr



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, Educational, Established Relationship, High School, M/M, Out of Character, educational establishments
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Он всегда нуждался в твёрдой руке и отеческой заботе.
Relationships: Seymour Skinner/Bart Simpson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Daddy

Он был зависим. Стыдно, позорно. Узнай кто, что Барт Симпсон в свои года остался таким же мальчишкой, который искал чужого внимания и признания, то высмеял бы его. На весь Спрингфилд. На все года. Даже если бы и свалил с этого городка, который ненавидел всеми фибрами своей души (если, конечно же, такова у него осталась после всего, что он сделал), то слухи продолжали бы множиться.

Возраст, из-за которого ещё нельзя называть «парень», но и «юноша» — совсем неуместно. Возраст, в котором начинаются поиски самого себя и своей правильной идентификации по отношению ко всему миру. Возраст, который более опасный, чем десять-двенадцать лет, ведь… ведь так легко попасть под влияние того, кто старше, что даже родители ничего не сделают. Родители… Барт их с самого рождения не слушал. Ладно, хорошо, врёт уже даже самому себе. Маму он всё же слушал, потому что она… она всегда его понимала. Гомер был для него пустым местом. Ну, дал жизнь — и на том спасибо. Отца у него никогда не было, поэтому… поэтому неудивительно, что Симпсон ввязался в сомнительное дело, за которое его бы родственники не погладили по голове.

С младых лет Барт питал слабость ко всяким шалостям. Некоторые заканчивались успешно, некоторые с самого начала были провальными, некоторые, коих значительно меньше и можно пересчитать на пальцах одной руки, приписать в определённый столбик нельзя было до сих пор. Как и то, что происходит сейчас.

Всё началось не больше, чем полгода назад. Жизнь любит издеваться над своими пешками, но Барт никогда не думал, что настолько. Никогда не думал, что жизнь сведёт его со Скиннером. Восемь месяцев назад, может даже больше, мужчина освободился от оков старой паучихи — его так называемая мать покинула бренный мир. Переломный момент? Нет, Симпсон так не считал, но и не понимал, почему Сеймур все года беспрекословно слушал старуху. Но стоило только мужчине освободиться от чужого гнета, как он стал собой настоящим. Уверенный, строгий, твёрдый в своих намерениях и словах — Скиннер словно снял с себя маску пай-мальчика и подкаблучника. Он более не отмалчивался на каждую проделку Симпсона, вызывал его каждый раз к себе и заставлял отбывать наказания. По началу это было бесполезным, но потом… потом всё как-то кардинально изменилось.

Барт всегда, как бы не отрицал, хотел чужого признания в свою сторону, хотел… хотел нормального отцовского внимания, а не то подобие, что представлял из себя Гомер. И Симпсон стал каждый раз всё больше подмечать в Сеймуре те качества, которые ему нравились. А потом юноша стал замечать, что мужчина заботиться о нём больше, чем об остальных учениках школы, что оказалось ложью. Барт внушил себе это, Барт хотел видеть это, Барт так нуждался хоть в капле чего-то… такого.

Мания? Да, Симпсон не стал отрицать этого потому, что чувствовал, как все мысли о мужчине лавиной затапливают здравый голос в голове. Барт стал вести себя в разы хуже, лишь бы только его в очередной раз вызвали в кабинет директора, чтобы отчитали так по-отцовски и вновь назначили наказание. И плевать, что нужно было или сидеть на дополнительных заданиях, или убирать школьную территорию.

Кажется, Скиннер ничего не замечал, кажется, ему было действительно плевать на Барта, он не видел в нём личность и не видел ничего за детскими попытками добиться расположения. Юноша разуверился, перестал добиваться расположения и… Кто же знал, что именно такая «холодность» растопит глыбу? Сеймур, лишившись привычных, почти каждодневных розыгрышей от Симпсона, сразу же насторожился и стал самолично проявлять ему внимание.

Это было мало чем похоже на что-то нормальное, человеческое. Оно переходило все границы доступного, морального и принятого обществом. И, право дело, Барт мог в издевку написать жалобу в полицию, однако… однако совсем не смог этого сделать. Не хотел. Вернее, хотел совершенно другого.

Поначалу они общались. За беседами терялись часы, дни, разговоры были ни о чём, но Сеймур продолжал их встречи, а Симпсон получал удовольствие. Потом его водят в разные кафешки подальше от Спрингфилда. Почему так? Барт понимал прекрасно, что будут говорить другие, если увидят их вместе за чашкой кофе и спокойной беседой. И лишь потом до юноши доходит, что то, что Скиннер платит за него — новый виток заботы и… свидание? Тогда Симпсон отбросил такую глупую, абсурдную, ненормальную мысль, не обратив внимание на расцветшее тепло внутри.

Барт Симпсон был тем типом человека, который занимался фигнёй для того, чтобы за счёт страдания других самому удовлетвориться. Балбес, проказник, не соблюдающий все допустимые границы. Пока не произошло то, что он стал зависимым… стал зависимым настолько, что позволил обычным разговорам с едой перерасти в то, что его позвали к себе домой. Юноша понимал, для чего это, уж в каком веке живёт — не дурак, но совершенно не был против того, когда его волосы перебирали, когда, словно случайно, дотрагивались пальцами до его шеи, когда прижались тёплыми губами к его холодным. Барт помнит, что тогда он замёрз, помнит прекрасно, как быстро воспылал и как быстро боль затопила всё тело, заставляя сильнее сжиматься. Сеймур был обходительным, был спокойным, несмотря на своё возбуждение, и сделал всё, абсолютно всё, чтобы Симпсон запомнил свой первый раз как что-то хорошее.

Идиллии не было между ними, именно той идиллии, которая присутствует в отношениях между влюблёнными, потому что они не… не любили друг друга. Нет, это была обычная потребность, каждый из них искал в другом то, чего не хватало всю жизнь. И на почве этого Барт ляпнул глупость, ляпнул то, чего не должен был вообще произносить вслух.

В голове роилось множество мыслей, он пытался понять, что происходит с ним, почему он чувствует такое… тёмное чувство, которое ещё хуже, чем просто секс. Почему всегда с ним происходит какая-то херня, что портит всё? Прошло две недели после первого раза, это был их четвёртый раз (Скиннер не пытался настаивать на большем, Симпсон боялся сам что-либо предлагать) и Барт, будучи на пике, когда возбуждение становится шаром со стальными иглами, которые впиваются в плоть внизу живота, не сдерживает свой язык. Папочка — вот, как он назвал Сеймура. Папочка — слетело с губ так легко, словно говорил это всегда. Папочка — последнее слово, с которым он кончает, а Скиннер замирает, забывая о том, что вдавливал юношу собой в кровать.

Барт возненавидел себя в тот момент и, оттолкнув от себя мужчину, просто сбежал. Сбежал на неделю, стараясь вообще не попадать на глаза Сеймура. Он действительно не знал, не понимал, почему брякнул такое, почему не остановился, почему Скиннер стал… таким для него? Однако скрываться долго не вышло — его отыскивают быстро, чтобы поговорить. О, как же Барту было стыдно. Кажется, никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким мальчишкой и не находил никаких слов, чтобы сказать хоть что-то в ответ. Скиннер пытался разобраться, что это было, пытался понять, войти в положение, показать, что произошедшее — не столь страшное, как накрутил себя юноша.

_— Я понимаю… Нет. Я не буду тебе врать, Барт, потому что ты уж этого не заслуживаешь. Хоть я и рано лишился своих родителей, настоящих, но они, двое, любили меня и заботились обо мне, но я не оправдал их надежд. Сейчас же, наблюдая за тобой, присматривая, я понял, что на самом деле у тебя нет правильного образца отца, поэтому ты, получив от меня внимание, получив внимание от того, кто такой же взрослый, как Гомер, перенёс образ родителя на меня. Позже, намного позже, чем у нас случился секс. Я перечитал уже столько статей, книг на эту тему и прекрасно понимаю, что в этом нет ничего страшного. Да, ты называешь меня так и я не буду говорить ничего против, потому что… потому что тебе так легче жить. Прерывать заботу, наши встречи, наши близости, поездки за город — я не намерен, пока ты сам мне об этом не скажешь._

Его приняли таким, какой он есть. Господи, как же хорошо, когда есть такой близкий человек, который не считает тебя ненормальным. Тот разговор, монолог Сеймура, длился долго — мужчина убеждал Барта в том, что, да, если и есть отклонение от правильной линейки, это не означает, что он «больной». Или что-то в таком роде. Симпсон уже не слушал ничего, не мог себя заставить, потому что превратился в счастливую десятилетнюю девочку, которая писается от радости, что её родители повели на концерт любимой поп-группы.

За довольно короткое время у них появились правила, за нарушения которых шли наказания. Но всё было справедливым, потому что из него хотели сделать нормального человека. Поэтому сейчас Барт боялся идти к Скиннеру. Накануне мужчине помогал ему разобраться с геометрией, помогал понять тела вращения и принцип решения задач, которые совсем не давались Симпсону… и так оплошать на контрольной. Да, не двойка, но и тройка более не удовлетворяющий элемент. Сообщение, которое пришло ему на телефон сразу после урока, было… Нет, текст спокойный, однако он не выражал ничего настолько, что по спине пробегали мурашки.

Тяжело было скрывать похождения к Сеймуру, но, как известно, лучше всего спрятано то, что лежит прямо под носом, поэтому Барт перестал переживать по поводу того, что кто-то рассекретит их. И сейчас было тяжело идти к мужчине, потому что его не погладят по голове за то, что один на один делал почти идеально, а в школе опять пустил всё…

Его пускают в дом без слов — уже настораживает. Барт смотрит в пол, чувствуя себя виноватым. Он обещал быть внимательным, обещал не спешить, а всё вышло, как и всегда — возомнил, что справится с такой легкотнёй за раз-два, поэтому сдал контрольную один из первых.

В молчании они поднимаются в спальню, где Симпсон выкладывает на стол свой мобильный. Однажды забыл и пропустил несколько звонков от мамы… Получил ещё и дома нотацию о том, что опять не берёт телефон.

— Что я тебе говорил по поводу спешки? — словно читая его мысли, спрашивает Скиннер и садится на кровать. — Твои проблемы только из-за того, что ты думаешь, что всё знаешь и летишь вперёд быстрее паровоза.

— Я не…

— Барт.

На него ни разу не повышали голос, с ним говорили всегда предельно спокойно, что имело куда больший результат. Симпсон, тяжело вздохнув, расстёгивает ремень и пуговицу на брюках. Он ненавидит это наказание, ненавидит из-за того, что после не может нормально сидеть целый день. Передав свой ремень Сеймуру, юноша оставляет на полу штаны с боксёрами и подходит к кровати. Постыдно? Нет, давно и быстро смирился с тем, что ему это нравится… Не похоже на прежнего Барта Симпсона.

— Ты же при мне правильно решал задачи. Скажи мне, зачем ты спешишь?

— Чтобы всякие дураки спрашивали, — не сдерживается юноша, не переставая хмуриться.

Вот зачем? Зачем прям так дотошно… ну да. Скиннер уже сам привык к их отношению друг к другу. Барт привычно перегибается через ноги мужчины, ложась на них грудью, и упирается коленями в кровать. Уязвлённое положение, низко, что вгоняет в краску, но и возбуждает. Наказание банальное, проступок не такой уж и сильный, чтобы применять силу, однако они вдвоём получают удовольствие, и Барту даже кажется, что Сеймуру нравится это куда больше, чем ему самому.

Симпсон в очередной раз ловит себя на мысли, что ему некуда деть руки, поэтому подкладывает их под голову, чтобы не было больно Сеймуру. Глупо. Особенно для него. Чужая рука, столь горячая, ложится на ягодицу, медленно поднимается вверх, чтобы забрать край футболки — сложившаяся традиция. Барт вздрагивает от предвкушения и пропускает тот момент, когда Скиннер с силой опускает ладонь ему на ягодицу. Больно, неожиданно, что заставляет негромко вскрикнуть. Всегда был ремень, никогда ещё к нему не прикладывали руку в прямом смысле. Симпсон чувствует, как покалывание расползается по коже, поднимается даже на поясницу. Второй удар проходит легче — юноша просто закусывает губу и даже не вздрагивает. Не больнее, чем ремнём, не больнее, когда кожаная полоска сразу обхватывает участок от бедра до бедра, оставляя яркую полосу, которая моментально вздувается.

Череда ударов по одной ягодице, которая под конец горит огнём. От каждой новой вспышки боли Барт вздрагивает, сильнее вжимается лбом в ногу Скиннера и стыдливо приподнимает бёдра вверх, чтобы не показывать своего возбуждения. Кожа, кажется, лопнула от ударов, но Симпсон напоминает себе о том, что это не ремень, что такого точно не может быть, что… Кажется, когда у него встаёт, то и без того скудные мозги выдают только синий экран смерти.

Пальцы давят на ягодицу, вынуждая опустить бёдра обратно вниз и зашипеть от боли. Барту хочется прикоснуться к себе, хочется просто встать и поцеловать Скиннера, ведь он ещё в школе понял, где допустил ошибку.

Новые удары на место, которое ещё не страдало, намного сильнее и более громкие. Сжав ногу Сеймура, Симпсон не сдерживает стона, в котором слишком много боли, на что нового удара не следует. Барт прекрасно знает, что на штанине у мужчины расплылось пятно от его смазки. Хочется позорно заскулить… Да! Да, чёрт побери, рядом со Скиннером, когда дело доходит до такого, он становится маленьким мальчиком без стержня характера.

Его тянут вверх и Барт становится на колени, почти сразу же утыкаясь носом в шею Сеймура. Тепло, уютно, почти такой родной. Его часто переклинивало, особенно в такие моменты, поэтому он подставляется под чужие руки, которые стали гладить его по спине. Пусть не то, что хотел сейчас, но Симпсон принимает любую каплю заботы со стороны мужчины.

— Ты понял? — негромко спрашивает Скиннер, на что получает согласное мычание. — Что ты понял?

— Я не должен спешить, — Барт касается губами шеи мужчины, оставляя поцелуй и пытаясь выбить себе больше внимания.

— Что ещё ты понял?

Он должен что-то был понять ещё? Но ведь… ведь разговор и наказание было только за спешку и самоуверенность выше самого высокого здания в мире. Неожиданный удар по ягодице, из-за чего Барт крупно вздрагивает и почти вскрикивает, сильнее прижимаясь к Скиннеру.

— Как ты назвал меня?

— Прости, — через силу выдавливает из себя юноша. — Оно… оно само.

— Когда-то ты пострадаешь за свой длинный язык.

Да знает сам! Знает прекрасно, но сейчас его беспокоило совсем другое. Все мысли крутились возле возбуждения, возле чужого тепла, которое окружало его, и возле боли. Боли было много, но она не причиняла беспокойства, пока, чего не будет завтра. Барт высоко стонет, с облегчением, когда Скиннер обхватывает пальцами его член, и прикусывает кожу на шее. Сеймуру нравилось такое, нравилось, когда он начинал кусаться и царапаться, а в ответ мужчина давал ему ту власть, заботу, в которой, кажется, нуждался с самого детства.

Пальцы медленно ведут вниз, сжимаясь с силой у основания и вынуждая переступить с ноги на ногу. Барт был нетерпелив, он хотел получить всё и сразу, всегда, во всём, да и Скиннер не останавливал его в этих порывах. Ладонь поднимается вверх, скрывает влажную головку и резко ведёт вниз. Симпсон длинно стонет, высоко, и начинает сам двигать бёдрами, почти что повиснув на Сеймуре.

Шея от укусов краснеет, сбитые вдохи на одной высокой ноте, тёмные круги перед глазами. И он знает, что долго не продержится, как и всегда. Палец с силой трёт головку, кружит вокруг дырочки на вершине, растирая выступившую прозрачную каплю, и рука начинает двигаться. Быстро, так, словно это его собственная рука.

— Пожалуйста, — жалобно, за что потом будет себя корить ни один день, и Барт с силой закрывает глаза. — Пожалуйста, папочка…

Симпсон задыхается стоном, когда вторая рука сжимает мошонку, и кончает в ладонь Сеймура. Облегчение, слабость, и перед глазами, стоит только исчезнуть тёмным кругам, расцветают красные метки на шее мужчины.

— Хороший мальчик, — в голосе Скиннера слышится одобрение. — Приводи себя в порядок и спускайся вниз. Я буду тебя ждать на кухне.

Сеймур оставляет его на кровати, позволяя прийти в чувства. Его сейчас ещё и накормят… Барт никогда не любил быть зависимым, но сейчас… Симпсон полюбил эту зависимость, как и полюбил столь извращённую отеческую любовь.


End file.
